deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum VS Hercule Satan
Hercule Satan VS Ash Ketchum is a what if? Death Battle Description DBZ vs. Pokémon! Two peak human buttmonkeys that both killed Dan Hibiki battle to the death! Beginning Wiz: When you think of losers, Dan Hibiki is usually the name to come in mind. Boomstick: But these losers are actually good fighters, except they are heavily outclassed by EVERYONE else. Wiz: Hercule Satan, killer of Dan Boomstick: And Ash Ketchum, Pikachu's owner. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Ash Wiz: Ash Ketchum was the son of Delia Ketchum and some father no one knows about it. Boomstick: Except the animators! And Nintendo! They are hiding the secrets! Wiz: Boomstick, no one honestly cares about Ash's father. Boomstick: Oh. Anyway, Ash Ketchum was very interested in Pokémon and one day he missed his chance to get Pokémon like Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur, so he had to get a Pikachu. Wiz: At first, Pikachu and Ash didn't get along at first and Pikachu loved being a dick to his master. Boomstick: And as we know, in the new, crappy seasons on Cartoon Network, they're friends now. Wiz: But Wiz? Why isn't Ash fighting with his Pokémon? Well, Ash actually has plenty of feats on his own without Pikachu or any other Pokémon. Boomstick: The dude's been electrocuted, scratched and poisoned and took a blast from Mewtwo and survived! Wiz: Ash can also survive flames from Charizard, who can melt rock with his flames as well. This means that Ash can take temperatures at 1,000 degrees Celesius. Boomstick: And if that's not enough, he's got his soul ripped out once! HIS SOUL! Wiz: Ash has also died twice during the series, but I'm not sure how he's still alive. Boomstick: But Ash's greatest feat is the ability to manipulate Aura. He's learned this technique from his battles with the likes of Mewtwo, Lugia, Lucario, Giratina and more. Wiz: But Ash isn't perfect. He's never won a Pokémon league in his whole life, and that's because... Boomstick: HE SUCKS! Wiz: No, it's because of Plot Induced Stupidity. Boomstick: I was close. Wiz: Anyways, Ash is not only a victim of Plot Induced Stupidity, but he has no hand to hand training, so he struggles actually fighting himself instead with his Pokémon. Boomstick: This guy's taken a lot of shit that normal kids should never try! Ash: Pikachu, I choose you! Hercule Boomstick: We already talked about him in this fight, so go check it out for his bio. Wiz: Ugh, I don't like doing stuff like this. Boomstick: This is the last time we're gonna do this, I swear. Wiz: OK then. Hercule: It's a trick! It's all just a trick! Someday I'll figure it out, I swear! Film Guy: I can't believe you're still saying that! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Hercule was walking home in a sad mood. Hercule: I can't believe I lost to that no good blue cheating faker! I feel like I need to punch something! Suddenly, a small, yellow mouse was coming near him. Hercule: Perfect! Nobody even likes rats, so I can beat him up without getting arrested! Hercule kicks the mouse far away across the village, where he hits the ground with a thud. Suddenly, an angry 10 year old comes racing after him. Ash: You killed Pikachu! Hercule (Thoughts): Oh man! I pissed off some 10 year old boy! And he looks like he wants to fight me! Oh my reptutation will be ruined if I fight him or not! Hercule: I don't like vermin, and you should've backed down, 'cause now you are going to face the wrath of Mr. Satan! FIGHT! Hercule gets in an awkward stance which confuses Ash. Hercule, offended, runs up at Ash and hits him with the Megaton Punch, hurling Ash back. Hercule: Do you give up..AGH! Ash kicks Hercule in the jaw and uppercuts him, knocking Hercule back. Hercule gets up and throws some smoke bombs at Ash, causing the trainer to gag. Hercule: You've should ran before you faced MISTER SATAN! Ash delivers a hard punch to Hercule, knocking Hercule down. Ash then leaps on Hercule and crushes his stomach. Hercule is then picked up and is swung around in circles and thrown into a tree. Hercule (Thoughts): This kid's good. I have to stop going easy! Hercule: You asked for it! Dynamite Kick! Hercule flies at Ash, hitting Ash hard in the skull, knocking Ash back. Ash spits a tooth out and throws a kick at Hercule, who dodges. Ash: You're not getting away with this! Ash then kicks Hercule in the balls, causing the grown man to fall on the floor. Ash then grabs his backpack and starts beating Hercule with it. Hercule grabs the backpack and rips it in half. Ash: NO! Hercule then equips his Jet Pack and the rocket flames burn Ash as Hercule takes off to the skies. Ash watches as Hercule is huffing and puffing in the skies. Hercule (Thoughts): I have to beat this kid! Maybe I can finish him off if I throw him off a cliff! Hercule swoops down at Ash at high speeds, but Ash dodges, causing Hercule to crash land into a rock. Hercule gets up and pulls out his Pistol. Hercule: Don't tell your mom 'cause this isn't personal! Hercule shoots bullets at Ash, who hides behind a tree until Hercule is out of ammo. Hercule then is not sure where Ash is, giving Ash the opportunity to kick him in the back. Ash: You can't win! Hercule gets up and performs the Dynamic Mess 'em Punch, hurling Ash back. Hercule: You're all washed up! A tired Ash is on the ground who spits out a tooth. Hercule pulls out his Missile Launcher and aims it as Ash's head. Hercule: No hard feelings, but you've got to die! Hercule shoots a missile at Ash, blasting Ash into oblivion. When it was all clear, there was nothing left of Ash other than his famous hat. Hercule: You've should've never messed with the champ! KO! Conclusion Boomstick: That must've destroyed Hercule's reputation. Wiz: This battle wasn't close at all. Hercule easily had the advantage over Ash in terms of strength, speed, durability, experience and skills. Boomstick: Though Ash has been electrocuted and burnt, Hercule has taken hits from Perfect Cell, Omega Shenron, Kid Buu, who are all more powerful than anyone Ash has ever faced. Wiz: Also, considering Ash has no hand to hand training, and Hercule has plenty of it, it isn't a secret that Hercule was able to take down Ash with ease. Boomstick: Looks like Ash just couldn't Ketchhim. Wiz: The winner is Hercule Satan Trivia *This is the fourth time a DBZ character wins, the first three being Shadow the Hedgehog VS Majin Buu, Mercenary Tao VS Gen and Hercule Satan VS Gaston *This is the second time Mr. Satan wins, the first one being Hercule Satan VS Gaston Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015